Akuma no Kuran
Background coming... Personality Akuma is actually a very reserved person, except with Gaara, or earlier even with Temari is where she opens up. She is then quickly cocky and can be quite be affectionate. This can be annoying sometimes, if she has someone on who she hangs like a leech. She also shows only people her real personality if she is close to them. Then she can be childish and very loving. Since Akuma has grown up with animals in her childhood, she's quite responsibly and know how she can take care of others and when they need it. She can not think ever living without an animals. Towards strangers she is reserved, unless she occurs in her Assassin form, then she often does not hold back her words when she fells like she has to say something. This does not mean that she is not afraid of this. Akuma is afraid of muscled men, because she was beaten by some on a trip in Kumo In addition, Akuma tends to be quite emotional. Which means that she starts to cry fast when she is overwhelmed. She likes to share, actually shares everything with people who want it, but she would never share her partner with others. So when she sees her partner with someone else, she can become pretty jealous sometimes. Thus, a she can be a bit possessive. One of her strongest characteristics is that it is sometimes quite playful. Some situations she does not take seriously. She also likes to fool around. Especially later with her children, they sometimes make Gaara pretty insane. She sets small nonsense in her childrens head, and then leave the kids to their father. He is usually not very enthusiastic about that. When it comes to her privacy, Akuma is absolutely reserved and shy. She would never take the first step in terms of sex or lovemaking. But if her partner would desire something, no matter how perverse even, Akuma would do it without asking questions or to complain. In Flirting she is absolutely miserable. Because she is so shy and reserved, she can be encouraged to lie by others. This means it happens that she can be a bit big mouthed and tell stories which didn't even happened, in order to make herself look better. In addition, she is a perfect liar. Others are often not aware of whether she's lying, or whether it's the truth that she has spoken. In contrast, she can be quite rude, but she is like this usually only when she appears as Oishi Soru (her Assassin-Name). If she acts so obscured, she dares more, because she knows that the people fear her the more. From birth, she is left-handed and also does everything with her left hand. It's well known that Akuma is the only of her clan, who is left-handed. Strength: One of the biggest strengths is her genjutsu and her Kekkei Genkai, for which she also does not need to exercise. In addition, she can deal with all toxins and knows each of animal or plant. Likewise, she manages to detoxify her own poisons again. She can detoxify other poisons without any problems. Another strength is that Akuma is a really good swimmer, because she lives at a large lake with a waterfall, she has learned this quickly. Weakness: A major weakness of Akuma is Taijutsu, because she is a distance fighter and had hardly ever trained this. Also she is bad in the element of her clan, she never mastered. She is also quite stubborn and can not be diverted from an idea or a plan, if it came in her mind once. But this is usually not bad, since her ideas or plans are usually a success. But not only that, Akuma also finds it very difficult to fight as a team and put her life in the hands of others. She also prefer to fight alone and not for others. But this changes as soon as she fights for someone who means something to her. Only while Gaara has been kidnapped by Akatsuki, she realizes how important and useful teamwork is. One of her other weaknesses is that it is often too directly. She says straight out what she feels, not caring if she hurt her opponent. She usually realize this only when she said it already. Only after the Chuunin examination she starts to make about thoughts after throwing Gaara to his head, that he was a dangerous monster in common. So that she will finally get aware of what she has done all these years. If something is not working as Akuma want it, she will quickly get nervous and begins to curse everything. If she should not manage it on her own, she gets close to despair, it may also happen that she starts to pout and crying. Habits: If she feels comfortable, she talks quite a bit. In contrast to fear, because then she does not even say a word. Akuma loves also to provoke Gaara. However, she would never go too far. A bad habit of Akuma is that she often starts to tremble when she gets in trouble. Fears: The worst of Akumas fears is the fear of strangers. Since the incident, in Kumogakure, she is scared right before all men. It takes a long time until she can get over this fear and trust men at least a little bit. A fear that is not often there is the fear of thunder. Since it does not often come to such an event in the desert at least, she is quite happy that she later lives in Suna, where these is a very rare occurrence. Likewise, she is terrified of insects. Fear of butterflies and ladybirds she could overcome, but the rest is a total disaster. If she sees such an animal, she gets right panic, her breathing gets faster and she gets a dry mouth. Likewise, her eyes widen. When Gaara is in her near, she requires that he should destroy this animal in the most brutal way with his sand. She also only gets calm when the insect is gone. The fear of insects, she also developed a mission, as she had to fight against a ninja of Konoha, who belonged to the family of the Aburame. In the Chuunin exam, for example, she gets almost a shock when she sees Shino with his insects. Appearance Hairstyle / Hair: Shehasbreast long hair, always well maintained and she likes the length very much. In addition, it was common in her community that women have a hair-length until their shoulders at least Haircolor: Akuma has red hair, which is very rare in her family and her clan. While others have dark brown or mostly black. Akuma finds out her “parents” had kidnapped her along with her brother Akio long time ago. It was only after she meets her birth mother, she finds out the origin of her golden eyes and red hair. However, her hair color changes, after she loses her Kekkei Genkai, in red brown. Eyes/Color: Also she got a different color than the rest of her clan, who had brown or black. Akuma received golden. Due to the loss of their Kekkei Genkai and her temporary blindness, she has big problems with their eyes, which is why she also have to wear glasses. Anatomy: Akuma is small and delicate from the beginning, although this was partly also due to her illness, through which she does not really grow. Often it bothers her that she is so small and she is often overlooked by others. However, this also has certain advantages. In until her 11th birthday , she was pretty overweight, this disappears after the diagnosis of her illness and she is almost too thin. Since then, roughly speaking, Akuma has to eat always to survive. On some parts of her body one can see already her bones. In addition, Akuma has her communities slightly pointed ears. Skin: Akuma has a light to medium tan, as the rest of her clan. She also has no problems if she isn't in the sun for a long time, because her tan stays. She has a heavy problems with dry skin since her birth. This often causes itching, so she sometimes scratches herself bloody. Later she manages to produce a cream that eased a bit of the inching, so she no longer have to scrape off their skin. Scars / tattoos / jewelry: Akuma has five tattoos that have an important meaning for her clan: - The wings on her backs are to the saga from her village. One of the wings is completely destroyed and one not. It has a special meaning - The bow on her hip, represents her fighting technique - The Scorpion on back of her hand represents her poisons - The Suna symbol for her future home - And that Yang is the partner tattoo with Gaara - The feather is her confidant spirit In addition, Akuma Wearing a silver chain with a blue stone. Category:DRAFT